Kamoshidaman (Labyrinth)
Kamoshidaman is the first Labyrinth in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. It is based on Superman. Profile A reality in the Movie World where a superhero known as Kamoshidaman has occupied and terrorized a city known as "Kamo City" and made himself the absolute justice there, forcing the citizens to worship him out of idolatry. The police in the city are no exception, and they act as enforcers for Kamoshidaman. During a regular exploration in Mementos, the Morgana Van goes out of control and lands directly in the city that forms this reality. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts ask the police in the world for whereabouts but they flee, and the Thieves were instantly attacked by Shadows. Afterwards, an F.O.E resembling a large, obese man in a chicken outfit appears and attacks them, forcing them to escape the screen into a movie theater, where the basics of the game begin. However, Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura go missing, forcing the party to operate with two less members. Midway exploring they encounter a golden Shadow which drops a film, but the exploration was interrupted by Futaba Sakura who sensed a strong presence in the staff room that not even Nagi can identify. The film is revealed to be a Persona film containing a Pixie. Theodore then requests the Phantom Thieves to return and find his client. In the process of searching for her, it was revealed that Makoto and Haru were caught by Kamoshidaman, who considers the Phantom Thieves as the evil disrupting the order of the city, and ordered his colleague, the F.O.E Chicken Kid to hand them in for an execution. He then sends wanted letters to capture the other Thieves and the citizens support him out of idolatry. They managed to find Theo's client, the P3P heroine, who was combating Shadows. The Phantom Thieves helped the her defeat the Shadows and she joins the party. The party managed to reach the center square to confront Kamoshidaman, where he claims that the weak only exist to be ruled over by the justice of the strong and he is the strongest absolute justice. The party confronts him but is easily overpowered and forced to escape. Makoto figured out that a golden statue in the square was the source of his powers thanks to a police officer telling her that as long as "that thing" exists, Kamoshidaman is unbeatable. Therefore, after the statue is removed, he will be rendered powerless. Makoto and Haru also noticed that the statue can be easily shaken even by a gust of wind, allowing the party to deduce that the statue is actually very light and can be easily lifted. They managed to formulate a plan to steal it by shutting down the electricity of the city and tying the statue to balloons, causing it to float away. The party manages to execute their plans and severely weaken Kamoshidaman. Kamoshidaman confronts them only to be severely weakened and easily defeated. After he is defeated, the people in Kamo City begin to doubt his justice and were seemingly brought out of the brainwashing. When the party was least expecting it, suddenly Kamoshidaman goes berserk and uses a pair of carrots to transform into Super Kamoshidaman, a monstrous rabbit-like creature. However, even in this form Kamoshidaman was no match for the party and he escapes, with the citizens of the city finally realizing that Kamoshidaman is not the justice they thought he was. Due to the citizens of the Labyrinth distrusting Kamoshidaman, a graffiti saying "Cool Kamoshidaman" has also been overwritten into "Fool Kamoshidaman," indicating that the cognition of the city has changed itself due to the ending's change. The staff credits roll with Hikari and Nagi watching it with the former expressing surprise for the change of the ending of the movie into a good one. Both congratulated the party for their efforts of spreading the message of real justice and Doe creates the key to the Cinema gates while spasming in pain. The key appears as a gray key with a golden center that has the "K" symbol on it and is used to break the bottommost lock on the Cinema gates. While when Doe creates the key, Hikari seems to be in pain as well, she recovers slightly from her depression afterwards and regained the will to directly communicate with the party. Connection with Hikari's past Later on, it is revealed that the movie reality is based on one of Hikari's past traumas that later form her extreme depression and low self-esteem. Hikari used to view teachers as superheroes due to a movie she watched when she was young, but a particularly traumatic event broke that illusion. One day, she and other students were accused of poisoning and killing the class rabbit in her primary school by her teacher, but the other students who were responsible of feeding it were too scared to speak as she was the absolute authority in the class and nobody ever spoke against her. In reality, the food was given by the teacher, so the teacher herself was the one responsible for poisoning the rabbit. Hikari spoke against the teacher by refusing to apologize as she simply warned the other students that the food was bad. The teacher did not accept anything other than an apology, and she decrees Hikari as a bad kid. The class then together put the blame on Hikari because her teacher said so and they were too scared to speak against her. They managed to make her apologize begrudgingly despite the fact that she did not poison it. Kamoshidaman is the cognitive existence of her teacher and the people in the city are cognitive existences of the students who acted alongside the teacher against her. The teacher appeared as Kamoshidaman as Hikari used to think that teachers are superheroes because of a movie she watched, and both her class teacher and Suguru Kamoshida are considered untouchable rulers in their respective schools, causing the cognition to take the form of a teacher who bullies their students that is also a superhero. Due to the trauma caused by the poisoning of the class rabbit, Kamoshidaman's monstrous form appears as a rabbit, representing the resentment caused by the baseless crime. As Kamoshida's form is an actor, the teacher's cognition is able to appear as a completely different person and only inheriting his host's perception towards the person he is based on. The F.O.Es in the labyrinth are actually cognitions of the other two students that take care of the class rabbit only to listen to their teacher blindly and poison it instead. The girl manifested as Buster Girl while the obese boy manifested as Chicken Kid. Much like the other movies, the movie is initially not titled "Kamoshidaman," nor does it appear to have anything to do with Hikari's past until Doe appeared to change its contents. Instead, it seems to at first be a lifeless movie made out of pure negativity that Hikari is forced to watch due to Nagi's indirect manipulations, serving no purpose other than to make Hikari's already collapsing mental health worse. Available Sub-Personas Shadows 1st Ave 2nd Ave 3rd Ave Kamoshida Square Gear Weapons= |-| Armor= |-| Accessories= Trivia * This labyrinth is based on an issue in modern society, as continuing the Persona 5 theme. It represents a blind following of authority, believing that it could do nothing wrong and all of its decisions are correct. The citizens in the movie reality worship Kamoshidaman as an authority figure and provide him unconditional support, despite the fact that he has done nothing good for the city and his "justice" is simply him terrorizing the citizens inside it. The dungeon also makes note of the authority lacking any substance and only maintains its status based on its control of law and jurisdiction, as the statue that acts as Kamoshidaman's power source is abnormally light and can be lifted away even by balloons. ** Kamoshidaman also mirrors Suguru Kamoshida despite not being the same person; Kamoshida considers himself as the untouchable king of Shujin Academy while Kamoshidaman considers himself as the absolute justice of Kamo City. Both entities use their obsession of power to terrorize the communities they reign over, only to be stopped by the Phantom Thieves of Hearts who are the only group that could stop them. * The long vowel on the movie's logo is a rabbit icon. This foreshadows Kamoshidaman's monstrous form, and the basis of the movie is due to Hikari's past trauma of being blamed on the poisoning of the class rabbit by her class. * This labyrinth is similar to Kamoshida's Palace as it is actually the cognitive copy of a school where a teacher resembling Kamoshida (Or is Kamoshida) acts as its ruler. Category:Persona Q2 Locations